GR Build Leoben
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Release Leoben Update 13 September 2012 The main focus for Leoben was to remedy the stability issues that were occurring throughout the game as well as introducing new content to keep players engaged. We feel that there have been major improvements in the overall stability of the games and are happy to announce the new features that are going into the game. The advanced flight controls are something that the community has been looking forward to for a long time and the Battlespace Sector will give new players the opportunity to experience PvP without having to worry about higher level players. 'BATTLESPACE SECTOR' Welcome to Battlespace! This feature is a new, persistent pvp sector accessible exclusively by those who are level 9 or below. *Players can access Battlespace as soon as they finish creating their character. *Access Battlespace by clicking on the Battlespace button, which is located with the other buttons in the upper right corner of the screen. *When a person enters Battlespace, their general location will be saved. Upon exiting, the player will be returned to that general area. *Battlespace has a single planetoid in the center. After a mining ship is called, this planetoid shares its resource distribution with everyone of the same faction of the person who called the ship and is within its vicinity. Being in a squad is not required. 'ADVANCED FLIGHT CONTROLS' Advanced Flight Controls is a feature that allows the player to fly freely in space, including upside down. *To access the Advanced Flight Controls, select Options. On the options tab, there is a toggle for Advanced Flight Controls. *Ships will not automatically bank when Advanced Flight Controls are turned on. *With the Advanced Flight Controls, there are two additional key bindings: Roll Left and Roll Right. Go to Options > Key Bindings to adjust your configuration. *While in Advanced Flight Control mode, there is no auto-orientation (your ship will not automatically flip over). 'SYSTEM UPGRADE DISCOUNTS' BSGO will now be able to offer discounts to players on system upgrades. These affect the four categories of systems: Engines, Weapons, Computers, and Hulls. Keep your eyes open for upcoming sales events! *Players will be notified of upgrade sales through the ticker. *If the player has a system type that can be affected by the upgrade sale, the slot in which that item is located will highlight in orange. *The item pop-up will show an orange ribbon in the upper right-hand corner if the item has a sale for one or more of its upgrade levels. *Individual levels of a system type might be placed on sale (e.g. level 8 weapon upgrades). This is indicated by an orange highlight around the square widget associated with the upgrade in the upgrade window. 'GAMEPLAY' *All Cylon and Colonial escorts now have the same sized blind spots. *A "hold is full" message will appear in the chat window if the player tries to loot any items when their hold is full. *Weapon platforms once again drop cubits. 'ART CHANGES' Optimization for various art assets throughout the game. *New ship models: **Colonial Jotunn **Cylon Marauder 'BUG FIXES' Various Unity crashes and stability issues should now be resolved. *Ship skins are now re-enabled for all players. *Firing Arcs for all Escort class ships are fixed. *Icons and information regarding sales should now be functioning correctly. *Key bindings for Tool Tips for Booster, Follow Target and Match Target have been updated. *Ship textures now change when players receive damage. *Camera settings now save upon refreshing the client. *Inability to jump after a canceled Group Jump is now resolved. *Text corrections for joining Wings and Squadrons. *Equipment received from NPCs that could not be equipped is fixed. *Items being unavailable for purchase at the sale price. *Graphics Quality slider caused crashes now fixed. *Maintenance messages appear correctly instead of stacking. *Base acceleration for the Scythe was higher than the Banshee and has now been resolved. *Residual ship jump graphic now disappears. *Nose Camera Mode now displays correctly for Line ships. *Loot is now distributed evenly in a squad rather than each squad member getting an additive loot roll when an enemy is killed. 'KNOWN ISSUES' *Light Interdiction Platforms located around the center planetoid in Battlespace respawn every 30 seconds. This will be changed to a more random nature in the future. *Updated CIC visuals display as pink objects in lower spec computers. *Asteroids in Battlespace appear untextured and pink on lower spec computers. *Pressing the “Space” key while jumping into a sector with art assets causes a brief pause. 'HOTFIX' We had another small update which fixes the following issues: *Camera issues introduced with our Advanced Flight controls are fixed *Missiles are now visible even on the lowest graphical settings *Merit caps have been fixed, the cap resets daily as intended again We are sending out a mail to all players with 5,000 merits to compensate you for the merit cap issue (Please wait up to 24 hours for the merits to be delivered). We’ve sent it out to all players to ensure that everyone who could have been affected is compensated properly. Thank you for your patience as we resolved these issues and we hope you have a great time with the new features! We are updating all servers with a temporary hotfix for the ‘invisible ships’ bug. If a player is affected by this bug they will see a solid cube instead of (not seeing) an invisible ship. This is only a temporary measure while we find a permanent solution. Category:Updates